Smilesmilesmile with your eyes all brightbright
by YourEyesLikeStars
Summary: Freeverse mainly Nextgen: Your sitting on the edge of your seat like firefirefire; And to much anticipation is always your iceiceice; Because she's all metaphors and he's not as plain as he thinks-
1. Smile little firework Smile

**Pairing: **Lily/Lorcan (the only person Lily SHOULD be paired with

She's like a firecracker

**S**p**a**r**k**l**e**S**p**a**r**k**l**e **B**u**r**nB**u**r**n**

She's all **bright** and STARS

POPpopPOPpopPOP

B A N G

.

.

She's a thousand _metaphors_

Shine**Shine**Shine **Lily**Lily**Lily**

And you're _just_ the _best friend_

Nothing Special; Nothing More

You're so you, So Lorcan, So **i**n**v**i**s**i**b**l**e**

**S I L E N T **wanting her **Don't **

T E L L

.

.

_whisper, whisper, whisper_

You hear the rumours

{ You Wish You Hadn't }

She may be all **SHINE**SPARKLE**LILY**

But she's _not_ your **SHINE**SPARKLE**LILY**

She's **SCORPIUS'** Lily now, too late _lorcan_

_B R E A K h u r t C R U M P L E_

_._

_._

He broke her heart ((You knew he would))

You pick up the P E I C E S

You don't leave anything to chance

Coz she's all **b**u**r**n**f**i**r**e**w**o**r**kb**u**r**n**

And you're her KNIGHT**in**SHINING**armour**

Coz when your together you're both

C O M P L E T E

.

.

.

.

.

.

SmileSmileSmile with your eyes all brightbright


	2. unsevered strings

**Pairing: **Victoire/Teddy (onesided) Teddy/Lily (onesided)

**Prompts: **Kissable, dance

You're **nothing** but a PUPPET

With your _eyes_ all _bl_ue_bl_ue

P**a**L**e**P**a**L**e **_skin_ and **K **_issable lips_

But your **puppet****master** likes

Fire**fire**fire _curls_ and lo**nglo**ng _lashes_

Not your blo [ndeblo] nde _hair _and _f_AKE_f_AKE _smile_

D O E S N T H E

.

.

**D A N C E**

Little puppet-child

Little _dolly_ on **(un)**severed strings

FIGHT**fight**FIGHT**fight**FIGHT**fight**FIGHT

For your **L O V E**; for your **L I F E**

_For your P U P P E T M A S T E R_

Coz he's yours and yours alone

.

.

He's all **R a** i **N b** o **W **hair

And _changable_ face

But he's adorable...

N O M A T T E R

Which face he's wearing

((TeddyTeddy PrettyPretty))

.

.

And you're Victoire

**Perfect**_perfect_ little angel

_Blue_**Blue** _Sparkle_**Sparkle** eyes

**Shiny**_Shiny_ **Blonde**_Blonde_ hair

So S W E E T and K I N D

.

.

And she's _**LILY **_

And she just G L O W S

F

I  
R  
E  
C  
R  
A  
C  
K  
E  
R

Lily-flower, _Slytherin's Potter_

And so **goddam **SPECIAL

.

.

And compared to THAT

**You're nothing are you?**

Pretty girl?

G**r**O**w**U**p** and D**r**E**a**M**o**N puppet-girl

Coz he's _still _pulling your **STRINGS**


	3. Twisted

Authors Note: Susan Bones is a fave of mine 3 she's a Hufflepuff, and has red hair (how much cooler can someone get) soooo i thought I'd do a twist on why harry ended up with ginny

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-:-

_**DEAR,**_ _DEAR,_ Dear boy...

You just don't get it, do you?

L I T T L E S U S A N

Has her **red**red hair

In her long_long _plaits

So why on earth would she like **you?**

-:-

She's a H**u**fF**l**eP**u**fF

{ Smart, Loyal, _Dedicated_ }

And you're ever so

G R Y F F I N D O R

[_ Courageous, Brave,_** Reckless **]

And just how different you are is the veryvery first sign

-:-

But she still E N C H A N T S you

(((This is some newwww kind of magic)))

And her brightbright eyes match her redred hair

((Too good for your /_Slytherin_/ green and ever so **plain** black))

But you **hope**hope_hope_ and **dream**dream_dream_

(W _ishful_ T _hinking_ G _ets_ Y _ou_ N _owhere_)

-:-

But you're a Gryffindor, Mr Potter

And you get stuck on that eversospecialcolour (REDredREDredRED)

So you marry a Weasley

But it's not love...

It's a twisted kind of

(W _ishful_ T _hinking_)


	4. S P I D E R W E B  L O V E R S

Pairing and prompts by BUBBLE DEAREST! I have officially dedicated this one to her

Pairing: Rose/Scorpius

Prompts: Stories not told

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-:-

Face it girl, everyone loves a /cliche/

And just because you have a story

Doesn't mean it should be |T|O|L|D|

[{(Let alone heard)}]

-:-

GLANCE**stare**WANT_lust_

You want **Him**

**He** wants You

But there are r u l e s against that

_(Red haired girl wears green and silver_

_Silver haired boy wears red and gold)_

You were a complicated mess of forbidden love

S P I D E R W E B **L O V E R S**

-:-

And so you decide to be Rose and Scorpius

Sitting in a _**B **__room__** C **__loset_

S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G

But outside that closet you Glare and Insult

((((FFFFAAAAKKKKEEEERRRRSSSS))))

-:-

And thats |A|L|L| you'll ever get

Because sweetheart, your spiderweb

Is to thick to cut

And your loving is always going to be a

\\**S**/**E**\\**C**/**R**\\**E**/**T**\\

-:-

Some Love Stories Just Don't Get Told


	5. Pinkyswear

I shall dedicate this one to my dear friend Laura, because she has red hair, and is a Hufflpuff... and I have red hair, and am a Hufflepuff (starryeyedwonder96)

Pairing: Lucy Lysander (How I lovelovelove them)

Prompt: Contrast suggested by bubble

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-:-

You're five years old and you _Skip_run_play _

And its LucyandLysander **best**_best_best friends

"You'll **always** let me be your prince right Luce?

You're my princess and I'm the prince, right?"

P I N K Y S W E A R

-:-

E L E V E N now and all grown up and being S O R T E D

Lily's turn at that shifty hat and when it calls out SLYTHERIN

You don't [G][A][S][P] You two had _planned_ this all along

But when \L\Y\S\A\N\D\E\R\ is Gryffindor you're scared

"You'll still be my **best**_best_best friend right Luce?"

P I N K Y S W E A R

-:-

**F** _ifteen _and he's still your **best**_best_best friend

But know you _love_ him and you're so glad he's still **YOU'RE** prince

But you're both so damn -st-ub-bo-rn- and stay as .F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

And you remember the bets on _Lorcan_and_Lily _but now there

_LorcanandLily _sitting in a tree S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G

"Do you ever wish that that was us, Luce"

And you don't answer, because you **know** that he K N O W S

-:-

And know you're seventeen and about to _**graduate **_

HeadboyandHeadgirl; **best**_best_best friends; LucyandLysander

And it's GRADUATION DAY

And he's giving a speech, and he calls you to the stage and says

"Luce, you pinky promised I'd always be you're prince

I wanna make it forever, I wanna make it official

**I LOVE YOU**"

And when he's down on 1o1n1e1 knee

You [G][A][S][P] because you're notevendating

-:-

But you're ever so SLYTHERIN

(Cunning, Sly, w i c k e d)

And he's ever so GRYFFINDOR

(Brave, Courageous, k i n d)

And the contrast is stunning

so you nod_(yes)_nod

and you make one more

P I N K Y S W E A R

"Love me forever Luce?

Coz I'll Love you"

-:-


	6. LimeGreen For LimeGreenRocks

Hellooo fanfiction world! I just got a review on this story from limegreenrocks and it got me thinking, yeah lime green does rock! And then I looked down and was like "Omg! I'm sitting on my bed and the bedcovers are lime green! Surely this is a sign from god! So now I am going to try and right something revolving around lime green... and yeah because you inspired it, this can be for limegreenrocks :) (First time trying to right Molly Lysander... wish me luck)

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-:-

Damn, that boy is e v e r y w h e r e

And you're pretty sure he _follows_ you

[{(Not that you'd **mind** if he did)}]

But really it is a little bit creepy

{K}{I}{N}{D}{A}-[S][O][R][T][A]-|M|A|Y|B|E|

-:-

Damn, that girl drives you c r a z y

You think _(hope)_ she likes you

And you reallyreally (times a zillion)

Wish you were a little more amazinggggg

M O R E **L I K E **H E R

-:-

Waiting to get to your room before h**a**p**p**y**d**a**n**c**i**n**g**

Is totally and completey **I** _nsufferable _but _N_ **ecessary**

He's coming over! Lysander is **REALLY** coming to see you

(and Lorcan to see Lucy, but that part was unneeded, _unwanted_)

And really you don't need drugs because he is better than

E C S T A S Y

(((It's been a long summer; please go easy on a girl that's just dying to see her _**friend**_)))

-:-

You're practically jumping

P

U

D

O

W

N

By the time you get to _her_ house

And you find her lying in the **green**_green_green grass

She's OhSoPretty (Beautiful, Stunning,_ Breathtaking_)

And you T E L L her that

-:-

"You look really good like that"

You just look _confused _up at him

"Um thanks?" (LikeWhatI'mNotDoingAnything)

"The grass matches your E Y E S

|||You're sparkly brightbright green eyes|||

And compliments you're hair"

|||Waves of _**F**__**i**__r_e rolling down her back|||

And then you S M I L E

-:-

Yeah, you're both too **young** to do

A **N** Y T H I **N** G

And you're both way to **happy** with the way things are

But **someday**_oneday_ you'll be _**m**__**o**__r_e_**m**__**o**__r_e_**m**__**o**__r_e than just bestbest friends

_(But that's another story)_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

That really had nothing to do with green, shame on me (I tried, it's hard to do a freeverse about a colour)


	7. Harry Freaking Potter

Okay, Because this is not nextgen (I'm sorry :( its really awful of me) I shall post another story before I go to bed tonight :D also, the first versey thing is lyrics from 'Cut by Plumb' so credit to them :)

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-:-

I'm not a S T R A N G E R

*S **n** a _p_*

No, I am _yoursyoursyours_

*_s _N **a** p*

With \c/r\i/p\p/l\e/d\ anger

*s _n_ A **p***

And T _ears_ that still D _rip_ sore

***s** n _a_ P*

-:-

Cameras, _Reporters_, Interviews

_Flash__**flash**__flash_

Following your every move

Not a moment privacy

Zit, Zero, Zilch, Zada

N

O

N

E

-:-

And you hateit **hateit** HATEIT

Boy – Who – Lived

Chosen – One

Harry – Freaking – Potter

Really, you're just H A R R Y

-:-

But oh, Mr Voldemort-Slayer

They're never gonna _give up_

Because you're a big **celebrity**

And this is what they do

-:-


	8. Totally Awesome

Okay, this is Dominique Scorpius and its not scorose so i don't like it as much as scorose but hey, who cares(Yayyyy for theAVPM reference ;) )

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-:-

Oh, naive little boy

She's a **W **easley

Beautiful, Rich, _Charismatic as hell_

But oh, oh, oh, she's sending chills

D

O D

W O D

N W O

N W

N

Your poor little **spine**

And oh, oh, oh, you. don't. care.

-:-

You play it cool

[{(Malfoy's don't do it any other way)}]

She plays it _veela_

[{(It is in her blood, after all)}]

So you end up as friends that _**flirt**_a good deal

And before you know it her lips are on yours

C R U S H I N G but never **C O M P L E T E L Y **

-:-

And so what if there's no _cliché_

or ever so (**painstakingly**) romantic story

You're _Scorpius_ and she's _Dominique_

And you're both ever so **Gryffindor**

Together you'll be totally awesome

-:-


	9. Innocent Narnia inspired :D

Lucy's cool as, and I don't write about my favourite little Slytherin enough; however this is way before her rebel Slytherin days, I think she's about eight or seven maybe and really just way innocent

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-:-

Do you believe in magic; little one?

ExpectoPatronum – **Augamenti – **Lumos

But ohhh, you mean _r__**ea**__l _magic don't you

S W E E T H E A R T _(Bless you're in-no-cent soul)_

-:-

**T A L K I N G** L _ions_ (miceee)

_**f**__o_**r**e_**s**__t_**s** i_**n**__ w_**a**r_**d**__o_**b**e_**s**_

PrettyLittleIceQueens

(Please, pre-Teddy Victoire, anyone?)

And of course a dashing prince

-:-

Yeah, you believe all right

Because what's the point of being a

{ P } { R } { I } { N } { C } { E } { S } { S }

all your life if no one would come and be your prince

(And really, Lorcan is such a better name than_ Caspian)_

-:-

And oh sweet Lucy; you really have that

CharmingInnocentTerrifyingly_Wanted_

Nature of **she-who-shares-your-name**

(Oh you're a Weasley, and if you can't make Voldey jokes, then who can)

And it's almost s-c-a-r-y

But you're a Gryffindor

(and you don't do A**f**R**a**I**d**)

-:-

So climb on your _whit __**e**__ hors __**e**_

And wait for your p **rince** c **harming**

_Because we all know he's onhisway_

And really; Oh innocent one

You'll **Be** Fine

-:-


	10. Mr d a r k and t w i s t y

I must admit i am getting to inspired by random reviewers names lately

So this one I get to blame on merdarkandtwisty

Pairing: SCorpius Malfoy :D (Love doing him) and our dearest rose

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-:-

You were _**always**_ going to be

Mr. D a r k and _T w i s t y_

Everso_**Mysterious**_

_(No one would have it_

_Any other wayyy)_

-:-

M A L F O Y

(You aren't like them)

W E A S L E Y

(Oh she's got the **shadow** too)

But you like her because she's a

Flower; and damn if she wasn't a girl she would have **petals**

_(You would have h o r n s_

_MrSonOfTheDevilHimself)_

-:-

Your dad goes absolutely

**P****_**_**h**__**y s c o p a t h i c**_

When he finds out you are_ friends_

Her dad is completely 100% w o r s e

(Oh the _**horror**_)

-:-

You are a **L** _ovable _one

Oh, Mr. **D a r k** and _T w i s t y_

(CompleteSurpriseThere;_**World**_)

But the world wants its _**S**_ ca nd al

And RoseAndScorpiusDATING

Will Do Just Fine

-:-

Dont. Be. **Upset.**

Mr. W o r l d w i d e S c a n d a l

YOUyouYOU and Y O U alone got **the** girl

And boy, sometimes even 'villians' get their

_**Fairytal **__**e E**__** nding**_


	11. Metaphor people

I really like the words in the summary- and so I'm gonna try and write a freeverse about that... not about any pair in particular

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-:-

All of you are nothing but a bunch of

M e T a P h O r _people_

-:-

You see James is like FIRE**fire**_fire_

Because he doesn't wait for anything

(Anticipation always was his ice**ice**_ice_)

And he **D** _isintegrates_ everything in his way

-:-

Oh and Lucy is a butter**fly**

Because she is sweet and [in][no][ce][nt]

And B e a u t i f u l as all hell

_(But she always runsaway_

_Before she can get caught)_

-:-

Victoire is the o**c**e**a**n**b**l**u**e

Calm and **B**_**reathta**__**king**_ ontheoutside

And everso t o r n u p and br|ok|en

Underneath it _**all**_

-:-

Lily Luna is a firework

And everyone knew that from day 1o1n1e1

She's got red hair that explodes from her scalp

And there is always a **boomcrash**_**wow**_

Following her every move

-:-

Dominique is a **Shadow**

Always_Always_Always second best

Hair r|e|d not bl|on|de

Eyes g-re-y not b-lu-e

**DOM** not VIC

-:-

LittleLorcanScamander is a

**Vanilla**Cupcake with a _secretingrediant_

Because oh, he isn't as **p**l**a**i**n** as he thinks he is

And really he is c i n n a m o n s w e e t

-:-

**_P rincess _**Rose Weasley

is well, a princess, with her

(Sickly) Sweet (Lust) Love Story

and her OhSoForbidden L_over_

-:-

Lysander is like a B**r**_i_ckW**a**_l_l

Actually you have no idea WHY

He just reminds you of a **_wall_**

(You're joking, mostly)

-:-

And really in a generation of

M e t a p h o r P e o p l e

Blending in is completely

I m p o s s i b l e

-:-


	12. Talent for lying

First day of Grade 9 today (wooop wooooooop) So this is what happens when they stick you in a double French on first day :D

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-:-

Baby doll, you're such an A c T r E s S

SoMuchMore than just a drama q**u**e**e**n

And sweetheart, it's c _I _n _E _m _A _t _I _c

You're a **D **_**ynamo**_

-:-

And as a _Dynam_**o**

It's your job to p_r_**eTe**_n_d

Talent for L Y I N G

_(Darling, it's called __**acting**__)_

-:-

|S|W|O|L|L|E|N| hearts **break** harder

(Oh and you _fake_ so good you forget who you are)

A little more pretending won't h u r t

Not like your calm facade kills you s l o w l y (daily)

-:-

Why don't you try smiling babydoll

(A real s m i l e, becauseyouarehappysmile)

The world may be _u g l y_

But sweetheart you are s**t**u**n**n**i**n**g**

-:-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

This was sooooooo short :S


	13. LilyLuna

Hufflepuff Lily Luna (sweet , innocent, quiet= unusual at least) anyway :D

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-:-

They always said you'd be the _inferno_

Little girl with a big heart and bigger dreams

Wide eyes that **spark** like dynamite

Sweetheart if you were a princess you'd

J u M p from your ivory tower

-:-

But what if you didn't want to be

**Crazy ball of insanity, fireworks and stars **

_(What if you were the quiet one)_

Porcelain doll with curls that f _low_ and p e r f e c t manners

_(Dreamer girl with books and a pale complection)_

-:-

The Big Bad World is /in/sis/tent/

**(**(**(**(**(**You'll give it that much**)**)**)**)**)**

And they are fairly certain you're a

|G][R|Y][F|F][I|N][D|O][R| **s**p**a**r**k**l**e**r not

H u f f l e p u f f –b – a – b – y – d – o – l – l –

-:-

If the world is /in/sis/tent/

Then sweet3heart yOU aRE tHE wORLD

But they shoot you D**o**W**n **_sofardown_

And take each attempt at |N|E|R|D|O|M| as a fit of _rebellion_

Its eating you up inside

((Little Lily isn't who they say she is, is she now)

-:-

Perfect Lily-flower, you're finally 11**e**11**l**11**e**11**v**11**e**11**n**11

And that ShIfTy hat says you're a p u f f

Dollface they can't deny it anymore

[{( Y O U k n e w I T a l l A L O N G

y o u A R E a S W E E T h e a r t)}]


	14. Metaphor People 2

Rated _Scary _for slightly weird metaphors (Pencilcase anyone) and weird glee quotes (Yes the first paragraph was said in glee season two (no idea what episode) So **i don't own** that or **harry potter**)

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-:-

You all like a g **a** l **a **x **y**

(and you're not going to)

F_ade_ into the b_ackground_

Because you don't burn so

|O|B|V|I|O|U|S|L|Y| |B|R|I|G|H|T|

-:-

Hugo is the a**p**_p_le

Because he really didn't

_Fall far from his daddy's tree_

He's got the **loyalty **&&& **Sidekick complex**

And if it wasn't **certain**

_You'd doubt who the mother is_

-:-

Circus for one

R o x anne W e a sley

_(((That girl is her own big top)))_

She is a solo kind of (_freak)_**show**

**-:-**

**Molly is a p e n c i l c a s e**

Full of surprises and _eversopractical_ thing-a-ma-bobs

(Always pulling out a new coloured p_e_n_c_i_l)_

You're what you call a r a i n b o w (_thatlikeshiding_)

-:-

CrAsHb**a**n**g**PoP

**Scorpius**_thunderstorm_**Malfoy**

Lightning**&&&**_Thunderclouds_

_**(And Lily is the eye of it all)**_

Even the SCARIEST little monsters

Can be sweet **&&&** _affectionate_

-:-

Teddy Lupin

(You've heard of him before)

That last chocolate bar on the shelf

Just before _Valentine's Day_ that **everygirlwants**

_A n d o n l y__ o n e __g e t s_

Victoire Weasley

(You've heard of her too)

-:-

**Second**hand Humour

**Second**hand Face

**Second**handName

(Fred Weasley the **Second)**

_They_ reckon you're a miracle

You just think you're trouble

(.?)

-:-

You've always been the _prettyboy_

Veela boy with the blonde hair and

B r I g H t – E y E s

(**Not to mention the tortured soul)**

You my friend are a

F

A

L

L

E

N

_Angel_

-:-

Albus Severus Potter

And what Potter isn't in love with a redhead

Even if he didn't get the **Hair Curse**

(_His was straight, sleek, calm_)

He got the **Red Hair Complex**

And if it isn't another _flower name_

Daffodil Bones-Finch-Fletchey

She's got a HUFFLEPUFF family

But she's ever so sLYTHERIN

Just. Like. You.

-:-

Angelfaces, _Babydolls_ and **Hidden** **Monsters** _**alike**_

Together you're a p i c a s s o

Shapes and Colours that don't match

But you fit together

S o m e H o w

-:-


	15. Broken Mantra

You know what emotions are

(Hateful, Hurtful, _Murderous _things)

"I Hate You"

And. Then. She. **Died.**

(((Your not Mummy's girl, _anymore_)))

-:-

So you hide them away with

|c|a|t|a|s|t|r|o|p|h|i|c| |con|seq|uen|ces|

_(Not as catastrophic as __**some **__things)_

**L **_oony _**L **_una _**L **_ovegood_

It hurts you somewhere **dEEp **inside

But you still h i d e

-:-

Then you met _** H I M**_

(Neville Longbottum, **badass extrodinaire**)

And he is goddamingly A d O r A b L e

(Nervous, Sweet, 100% Neville)

But l o v e is an emotion HIDEandSEEKgirl

-:-

Its becomes your deadly, _twisted_ mantra

ToRtUrE-h**i**d**e**-SeEk tOrTuRe-**h**i**d**e-sEeK

Because they're the **blades** to your skin

_(Snip... Snip... Snip... )_

And you will always be the one **hiding**

_(runrunrunrunrunrunrun awayyy)_

So he is stuck playing **seeker** for your pretty face

_(He'll always be hotter than Potter)_

Oh, angelface, don't even think about escaping your broken cycle

-:-

Broken |P|O|R|C|E|L|A|I|N|doll

With your wrists drip_drip_**drip**ping

And your legs pleading to **l e a p **_

He's right behind you

He's trying to save you

_( ( ( Oh, but his legs plead him too ) ) )_

-:-

These are the real consequences of war

It takes the _whole _and makes them **bro ken**

Takes the _flawless _and covers them in **scars**

Babydoll, you cry_cry_cry**cry **until your eyes positively **B **_leed_

And you have nothing to your name but your torn love

-:-

Sweetie, here's the way the world works

You **ended **this **war **as **heroes**

And somehow you both made it out alive

_(Definately not unscathed... but alive... )_

And so really now you and your _**'knight with shining tears' **_have 2**T**2**W**2**O**2 options

Give in and _jump then fall_ and don't give yourselves another **sunrise**

Or you can refuse to submit to the Dark Lord's plan...

Struggle like you have with everything else in this life

And somehow, _eventually,_ **heal** yourselves, eachother

You may now d i e or l i v e

-:-


End file.
